Freddy Fazbear
(Może szukałeś/łaś Toy Freddy'ego z drugiej części gry?) Freddy Fazbear to tytułowy antagonista w grze Five Nights at Freddy's. Jest animatronikiem w kostiumie misia, który nocą ma włączony "tryb wolnej wędrówki", podczas którego spaceruje po pizzerii z innymi animatronami od 12:00 do 6:00. W tym okresie usiłuje wepchnąć wszystkich napotkanych ludzi do kostiumu Freddiego Fazbear'a, podobnie jak inne animatroniki, co skutkuje śmiercią danej osoby. Wygląd Freddy to brązowy animatronik o wyglądzie niedźwiedzia i niebieskich oczach. Na scenie nosi czarny kapelusz, muszkę, a w ręce trzyma mikrofon. W przeciwieństwie do sytuacji innych animatroników jedynymi częściami ciała Freddiego, które można zobaczyć na obrazie z kamery, są jego oczy, oraz część jego maszynerii i akcesoriów (nie dotyczy lokacji startowej). Ma na twarzy dwa odciski dłoni (patrz zdjęcie poniżej), które stosunkowo trudno zauważyć. Lokacje Freddy tak jak Bonnie i Chica zaczyna noc w Show Stage. Po aktywacji zaczyna wędrować po pizzerii niezmienną trasą w stałym kierunku. Jego droga do biura Mike'a to, według kolejności: Jadalnia, Toalety, Kuchnia, Wschodni korytarz, róg Wschodniego korytarza i w końcu Biuro. Jego melodia zaczyna grać, kiedy jest w kuchni (zepsuta kamera) lub pod drzwiami biura. Freddy lubi przebywać w ciemnych miejscach, dzięki czemu widać jedynie jego oczy. Wniosek jest prosty - Freddy unika kamer tak, jak tylko może. Nie jest on widoczny, jeśli inny animatronik jest w pokoju razem z nim. Zachowanie Przez pierwsze dwie noce Freddy jest nieaktywny, po prostu stoi w na Scenie. Staje się aktywny tylko, jeśli wyczerpią się nam zapasy energii. Gracz zobaczy wtedy świecą twarz i usłyszy melodyjkę, a po chwili niemal zupełnej ciemności i ciszy nastąpi jumpscare i śmierć. Atak Freddy'ego może być dłuższy lub krótszy. Pozwala to na nastanie 6:00, zanim Freddy dokończy atak. Podczas 3 nocy stanie się aktywny jeszcze przed wyczerpaniem energii. Kiedy Freddy się porusza można usłyszeć spowolniony śmiech. Porusza się tylko wtedy, kiedy monitor jest opuszczony. Freddy może wejść do biura tylko Wschodnim Korytarzem, nie licząc przypadku wyczerpania energii, kiedy zawsze zjawia się po drugiej stronie. Ma zdolność teleportacji, podobną do tej Bonniego. Najlepszą drogą, by spowolnić Freddiego jest regularne obserwowanie go. Jeśli Freddy jest widoczny na kamerze 4B, gracz powinien natychmiast zamknąć drzwi. Ciekawostki * Freddy jest ostatnim animatronikiem wychodzącym z ze sceny. Nie ruszy się, dopóki pozostałe animatroniki nie opuszczą tej lokacji. * Freddy na początku miał atakować gracza tylko, jeśli wyczerpie się energia. * Freddy ma odpowiednika zwanego "Golden Freddy". Według najbardziej prawdopodobnej teorii, jest to halucynacja Mike'a. * Melodyjkę Freddy'ego możemy usłyszeć nocy 4, na nagranej wiadomości Phone Guy'a. Prawdopodobnie animatronik zabił lub zranił PG. * Powodem braku aktywności Freddiego w trakcie pierwszej i drugiej nocy jest fakt, iż gracz powinien mieć szansę nauczyć się podstaw rozgrywki. * Freddy jest jedynym animatronikiem, który ma dwa jumpscare'y w grze - 1. podstawowy, 2., gdy skończy nam się energia. * Efektem kliknięcia na nos Freddy'ego na plakacie w biurze (ten z napisem "Celebrate!") będzie wydanie dźwięku podobnego do zatrąbienia. * Istnieje teoria, że Freddy, jako jedyny ze wszystkich animatroników, pojawia się podczas wyłączania pirackiej wersji gry. * Po wyczerpaniu energii i rzadko podczas gry słyszalny jest tak zwany Toreador March (melodyjka freddiego). Zdjęcia 185px-EastHall 4B Freddy.png 185px-DiningArea Freddy.png 179px-Cam1B freddy.png Freddy fnaf.png Freddy.jpeg Freddy.png Freddy.gif Freddy face2.jpg Freddy fnaf.jpeg Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Wygląd Freddy nie zmienił się zbytnio od poprzedniej części. Bardzo zauważalne są dodane guziki na jego brzuchu i zszycia pod rękami. Najbardziej widoczne są uszkodzenia na jego rękach, podobne do tych, które posiada Foxy, pokazując część jego endoszkieletu. Jego segment głowy jest mniejszy, a jego czapkę można zdjąć, co widać gdy jest w Parts/Service. Jego czapka leży wtedy koło niego. Tym razem ma on górny rząd zębów, podczas gdy jego głowa jest bardziej kwadratowa. Nie ma już piegów, jego brwi są mniejsze, środek uszu wytłoczony, policzki mniej zaokrąglone, a górna część ust ma pośrodku lukę. Oczy wydają się być głębiej osadzone, a pysk mniejszy. Zachowanie Freddy zaczyna spacer w drugiej nocy, lecz jest prawie nieaktywny, aż do nocy trzeciej. Startuje z innymi starymi animatronikami w Parts/Service, idzie do głównego korytarza, po czym przemieszcza się do Party Room 3 by patrzeć na kamerę, zanim będzie stał przed biurem by do niego wejść. Gdy Freddy znajdzie się w korytarzu przed biurem, a gracz opuści monitor, bądź Freddy zrobi to za niego, będzie stał przed biurkiem, podczas gdy światła zaczną migać. Gracz ma wtedy bardzo mało czasu na założenie maski. Jeśli tego nie zrobi, bądź zrobi to za późno, Freddy zniknie jak gdyby nigdy nic. Po chwili jednak pojawi się i zaatakuje gracza nie zważając na to, czy ma on założoną maskę. W przeciwieństwie do pierwszej części gry, Freddy nie ma już żadnej specyficznej tylko dla niego taktyki. Nie zabija gracza, gdy padnie moc w budynku, gdyż paść już nie może. Jest go również łatwiej zauważyć na obrazie z kamer. Ciekawostki * * Sposób w jaki Freddy patrzy na kamerę w Party Room 3 jest podobny do tego, w jaki patrzył na kamerę w Rogu Wschodniego Holu w pierwszej części gry. * Gdy Freddy jest w Party Room 3 jego prawe oko znika. Jest to jedyny moment, nie licząc menu, w którym widać jego animatronikowe oczy. * Freddy jest jedynym animatronikiem widocznym podczas ekranu przegranej. * Jego źrenice świecą się zawsze, poza jego jumpscarem i momentem, w którym leży w Parts/Service * Rzadko po śmierci jest szansa na zobaczenie bezokiego Freddy'ego. Jest to podobne do bezokiego Bonniego z pierwszej części gry. * Tak jak w pierwszej części, Freddy nie ruszy się dopóki Bonnie i Chica są w Parts/Service, wyjątkiem jest Custom Night. * Freddy ma cienistego odpowiednika, Shadow Freddy'ego, który, jako halucynacja pojawia się czasem w Parts/Service. * Freddy ma najwięcej odpowiedników w całej grze: Golden Freddy, Toy Freddy i "Shadow Freddy". * Freddy jest jednym z pięciu animatroników, które nie pojawiają się w szybach wentylacyjnych, pozostałe to Toy Freddy, Golden Freddy, Foxy i Marionetka. * Niektórzy wierzą, że Freddy jest opętany przez małą dziewczynkę, ponieważ jego śmiech w plikach gry nazywa się "Laugh_giggle_girl1, Laugh_giggle_girl2 i Laugh_giggle_girl3". Powodem, który sprawia, że głos brzmi męsko jest fakt, że w grze jest puszczony w zwolnionym tempie. Po przyspieszeniu tempa można zaobserwować, że głos brzmi jak głos małej dziewczynki. Zdjęcia Fredi.png 185px-BrightenedOldFreddy.png 185px-OldFreddyStaringIntoPartsServiceCam.png 185px-201.png 185px-212.png 185px-Freddy Down The Hall.png Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Fnaf Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Fnaf 2 Kategoria:Gra Kategoria:Antagoniści